


The War's Over

by regdog



Series: Lost Light Fest [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: Misfire talks about the end of the war, much to Fulcrum's discomfort





	The War's Over

**Author's Note:**

> :::: comm speak

“So my mechs, did you ever think we’d be here at the end of the war?” Misfire asked.

“Never doubted it,” Swerve said, serving another round of drinks, to the group gathered at the bar.

“Wasn’t really sure, but entirely glad for it,” Krok said, looking at the digit in his servo then placing it in his subspace.

“No,” Grimlock answered bluntly.

“We were at war? Huh,” Spinister grunted.

Fulcrum slowly backed away from the gathered crowd and slipped out of the bar. His quiet retreat not going unnoticed.

************************

Much to Fulcrum’s surprise, the Observation Deck was empty and therefore silent. Standing at the window, he stared out into the starlit space before him.

“He doesn’t mean to be cruel. He just doesn’t realize what he says hurts sometimes.” Grimlock suddenly filled the empty space beside Fulcrum.

The K-Class startled, looking up. How could such a large mech move so silently?

“I know. He’s a good mech, just---”

“A blibbering flake sometimes,” Grimlock said with a fond chuckle. 

Fulcrum laughed and then fell silent. Grimlock waited next to him. The dinobot’s field enveloping, but not smothering. Pedesteps and voices announced the arrival of the rest of the Scavengers. They joined their crewmates at the window in amiable silence.

“I’m a coward. I was one before the war. War didn’t change that. Convicted and sentenced to death for it. The only reason I’m alive. is because I am such a coward I literally froze my T-Cog. No, I never thought I’d live to see the end of the war,” Fulcrum said quietly, breaking the silence.

“Phht,” Misfire responded. “You were able to override an automatic command to your T-Cog. You’re probably the only K-Class to survive the war, and definitely the only who jumped to survive.”

“Misfire,” Krok said, feeling the unease in Fulcrum’s field.

“What? That’s not cowardice. That right there is the ultimate will to survive. The one who wanted to live to see the end of the war.” Misfire stepped up behind Fulcrum, pulled him back against his chestplates, and rested his chin on the K-Class’ helmet. “And to top it off, he’s the perfect size. We got ourselves the best K-Class of the bunch. Best slagging K-Class out of every single one who was ever in the whole damn Decepticon Army.”

::Blibbering flake who calls it right sometimes:: Grimlock commed Fulcrum.

Happiness bloomed from the smaller mech’s field.

“So the war’s over then?” Spinister asked.

“Yes, Spinister, yes it is,” Krok answered.

"Then we made it. We all lived to see the end of the war," the absentminded rotary said.

"We all did indeed," Fulcrum said, his field rich with happiness.


End file.
